Daddy's little girl
by SakuraOpium
Summary: a kind of sad song fic involving my rp Sorochii and his father, who is Orochimaru, yay for weird oc offspring. Anyway, no pairings what so ever just a simple family story to the song Daddy's little girl - Frankie J


Daddy's little girl(boy)

by: Sakura Astaomenaka

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but sorochii

Yes I emprovised alittle in some parts where it'd fit ^^

_He drops his suitcase by the door_

Orochimaru sighed heavily, brushing back strands of his long hair, he knew what he'd find if he turned around and it wasnt a sight even he wanted to greet. Setting the bag he'd shoved some things into on the ground he mentally checked things off a list "I'll be back for my other things Kabuto!"

_she knows her daddy wont be back anymore_

The sight he was avoiding were the large pitiful eyes of a little boy, just barely six in fact his birthday had only been a couple days beforehand. Said child was standing anxiously in his father's shadow, waiting for him to turn around and relieve the dread in his chest.

"Sorochii..." The viper started, pausing though he'd never known what to say to the boy him being a father was just something he had never prepared for and the boy had been a mistake anyway "Go back to your mother, I dont want to see you!" snapping he raised his voice enough to give the discouraged child even more doubt, looking over his shoulder to meet golden brown eyes wet with held back tears.

"But daddy.." He blinked, the vipers gaze had turned so cold when that word slipped past his lips

"I said get out of my sight you little disaster!" The words stung deep in his chest, but the viper looked so torn up that even he, a small boy, knew he was hurting too.

_she drags her feet across the floor, trying to hold back time, to keep him holding on. And she says,_

"Daddy, daddy, dont leave...I'll do anything to keep you right here with me..." Orochimaru's heart dropped into his stomache hearing those words, he shook his head, but the boy persisted "Cant you see how much I need you?!"

"Just shut up!" He picked up his bag, Kabuto was probably still up in their bedroom and he was left with this boy and those words, he needed to go though it was best. Just as he started stepping through the door little hands caught one of his and when he looked back he was met with a tear streaked face.

"Daddy, daddy dont leave... Mommy's saying things she dosnt mean..." he leaned foreward lettign his forehead meet one of the vipers strong arms "She dosnt know what she's talking about...wont you hear me out?" his only reward for his bold action was his father jerking his arm away, makign the boy stumble and look up again. "Daddy no!" but Orochimaru was already fighting with himself to keep walking he knew he had to leave and where he was going to go, family, being a father it wasnt for him or his cold...aching..heart.

_Father, listen_

Sorochii watched as his father threw his bag in the front seat of the car, sliding into the drivers side, the echo of a door slamming from a room a bove echoed on his ears as loudly as the car engine outside did.

_Tell him that hes got a home and he dont have to go_

He blinked a couple times, shaking from the force of the tears, a fresh wave started to spill over just as he ran outside his little bare feet pounding the ground hard "Daddy!! Daddy!!"

_Father...Save him I would do anything in return I'll clean my room, try hard in school...  
_

He tripped up on his own feet, falling with a hard thud to the ground, scrapping knees and elbows he didnt try to get up though he was cryign too hard now. Only able to keep listening as his father drove away without a second look back.

Kabuto did come rushing out of their house, if there was one thing important to him it was his son "Soro-chan! Are you okay!?" He shot a glare toward the fleeing card as it dissapeared down the road and out of the cultisac

"Daddy..." he muttered this through his tears, fist clenching when he gave into the sobbing

_I'll be good I promise you, father, father...I pray to you..._


End file.
